Trapped in Medusa's Lair
by animals202
Summary: Maka and Tsubaki get captured by Medusa and The boys and Liz and Patty go searching for them . Please read and review ! I do not own soul eater, although i wish i could . Please review !
1. Chapter 1

Maka's POV

I have to remember my past , for if I don't , I will never remember again . Medusa is trying to make me forget , and if I do , I will be on her team . Tsubaki is sitting next to me , we were in our cell , it was about the 5th time she has tried to brainwash us. I would never give in , but Tsubaki was slowly forgetting. she would ask me things like , " we went to the Dwkat school ,right?". She even forgot are school name ! She might even forget Black star!

I'm glad Liz and Patty were able to fend for themselves for awhile till the boys came . I was already captured by Free , same with Tsubaki . Liz and Patty were fighting , I guess there years on the street taught them that . when kid came , Medusa made a portal to throw Tsubaki and I in . Liz and Patty turned into weapons and Kid tried to get to us , but he was too late . I heard the faint noise before I disappeared . It was Kid's voice yelling , 'Makaaaaaaaaa … Tsubakiiii'. I could only hope that they will find me soon. I kept going over my memories , it helped me remember.

Kid's POV

I couldn't believe it . I let two of my friends get captured right before my eyes . I could have gotten to them quicker. Now they were with medusa. It would be lucky if they were still alive . I was searching the globe , and so were Soul and Black Star . we were doing it separately and we promised to call one another if we found them , but so far , no luck . " hey kid , your going in circles" Liz said . It was true, I was so lost in thought that I didn't see where I was going . " we were lucky we didn't run into walls" Patty said . I turned around and took a different path , " where do you think they are ?" I asked . Liz and Patty both shrugged .

Soul's POV

After they were kidnapped , Black Star wasn't as Enthusiastic and annoying . Kid was depressed and always lost in thought , and I was mean . If a kid stared at me for 5 seconds I would get on them , and beat them half to death . Usually , it was Black Star who got in fights , but since they got kidnapped he stopped and I started . we all left the school to go look for them , and I went on my own . I was having as much trouble as anyone else , though . I couldn't find them . It made me so mad !

Black Star's POV

I was really quiet after Tsubaki was kidnapped . It killed me to know that Tsubaki was probably dead , and I would never see her nice smile again . Maka was gone ,too, the girl I always saved . Now that I think about it I saved her butt several time , ha !

Tsubaki's POV

Maka had her eyes closed. Probably trying to remember her memories . I kept trying, too , but it was getting harder . I was slowly forgetting . Tomorrow , I had another session to try to brainwash me . I sigh , just keep remembering , I tell myself .

Author's Note

Hey , just asking , do you want me too do Maka x Soul or Maka x Kid . Review please ! The next chapter will be in at least 3 three days .


	2. Chapter 2

Maka's POV

A sharp pain in my leg made me wake up . One of the guards spears was what poked me. " Medusa wants to see you ". I almost forgot that I had a meeting today . I followed the guard to her room , " enter " the guard said in a harsh voice. I entered and Medusa was sitting on a chair that looked like a throne . " sit down " she said pointing towards the ground. I sat down , " now close your eyes " she said in a fake sweet voice. I didn't have any choice , she used magic to force my eyes closed . " now ,do you remember your past ?' . I nodded . " you mean the dream one or the real one ". Medusa forced the words out of my mouth , " the dream one". She frowned her fake smile gone ," well let me remind you of your real life … not your dream one ". I sighed , here comes the brainwashing part . I am Scythe meister , Maka . I am scythe meister Maka , I kept reminding myself . But this time she wasn't trying to make me forget about me being a meister , it was just forgetting about Soul and my friends and changing my attitude towards lord death from nice to angry . " you are my child , and you helped me try to defeat lord death , a mean person who sets selfish rules for himself that people follow cause they are scared of him " medusa said . No , no , no , no , no , no ,no, that is not right! I kept telling myself that . " you became friends with Tsubaki , your weapon , and fought battles against Lord death with her " . No ,no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, that is not right either . " you are sisters with the demon sword Crona who betrayed us by joining lord death and turning mad ". no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, none of this is right . " you are my daughter and I love you " my eyes grew wide . Her eyes were sympathetic , " I love you " she repeated . I racked my mind for anything to make that not true , " why do you keep me and Tsubaki in a cell , not a bedroom ?" She laughed a fake laugh , " because I don't want you chasing after something that doesn't exist , it would make you sad if you figured out that you adventure to find your dreams was a waste". It did make a lot of sense. " you may leave" she said , still smiling. I left , it was Tsubaki's turn now.

Tsubaki's POV

I was led in my a guard , and Maka was led out . I sat down , she asked me the same question as always . " do you remember your past?" The magic made me answer , " both". Medusa nodded , " let me tell you the story again ". Here came the part Maka called the brainwashing part, " you are a weapon , and your meister is Maka , you two helped me try to defeat the mean and evil lord death , he makes selfish rules that people follow cause they are scarred of him , you were a lot of help and I treat you like my own daughter ". she stopped and hugged me , " so I hope you will stop dreaming and wake up , so you can be my wonderful almost daughter ". I smiled , this did make a lot of since . " you got to go now " she said . I stood up and got led out of the room. Maybe Maka was wrong , maybe Medusa was right . I got back into the cell , and when I got there , Maka said , " in our dream , what was the name of the school we go to ?".


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

**The majority of people say Kid x Maka so it will be Kid x Maka. So enjoy!**

Kid's POV

I saw her get captured . I was there . I could have stopped them , But I didn't. if only I got there earlier . Maybe I could have saved her . Maybe I could have saved Maka , but I didn't . The mouse witches held me back . I bet I could have defeated them , but I didn't. I saw free jump through the portal and shouted , " MAKKKKKAAAAA!". and Black star behind me shouted , " TSUBAKIIIII!". The mouse witches flew off and so did the frog witch. I fell to my knees , " no " I said . Black Star went to his knees and then fell to the ground . He rolled to face the sky . Soul came up next to Black Star and waved his hand in front of his face . Black Star didn't move. He came over to me , " hey kid , what's up? What is wrong with Black Star ?". " Medusa got Maka and Tsubaki ", and that is all I could say . I then fell to the ground and rolled to face the sky, like Black Star . Soul yelled , " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!".

Tsubaki's POV

I sighed ," Maka , stopped living in the dream , we never went to the DTRA or DWRP or whatever you thought the school name was ". she sat down next to me , " you are probably right , but something is telling me not to let go of my dream." she said .

Medusa's POV

I walked down the hall towards the cell Maka and Tsubaki were in , I was going to wish them goodnight . I could here they're conversation, " you are listening to your instinct again, I think I remember you doing that and we got in trouble " Tsubaki said . That made me smile , one more session , and she will be mine. Then Maka said , " close your eyes". I peeked around the corner, " why?" Tsubaki asked . " just do it " Maka said . Tsubaki closed her eyes and Maka held her hands . I could tell what she was doing . She was using her soul resonance to connect to Tsubaki , also transferring memories. Those memories were of the DWMA . I smiled though , that would mean I could get to Maka easier . Maka wouldn't lose memories , she would just lose her confidence and give most of it to Tsubaki . I smiled and headed back . Now that Tsubaki had remembered more memories, there was no use .

Tsubaki's POV

I opened my eyes ," thank you Maka , I had forgotten " I said . She smiled , " it is okay , just don't give in alright ?". I laughed , " okay" . we laid down and went to sleep . I had dreams about Black Star again .

**Author's note**

**Okay my young readers , I will ask you a lot of questions so you can have the story like you like . Today's Question is….. Who should Soul be with ?**

**Soul x Liz**

**Soul x Patty**

**Soul x some other person **

**We already have :**

**Maka x Kid**

**Black Star x Tsubaki**

**Thanks for reading ! Please review ! **


	4. Chapter 4

Maka's POV

I was woken by a sharp jab again . This seemed to happen every morning , " Medusa wants to see you ". I nodded and got up , he led me to the brainwashing room . Medusa was there and she asked me the same thing she always does , " do you remember your past ?" I nodded . " do you remember the real one or the dream one ?" the magic answered for me, " both " her smiled widened , it still remained soft ,though . " shall I tell you again ?" . she didn't wait for me to answer , " you are my daughter , Maka , and you helped me try to defeat the evil lord death , he makes selfish rules and scares people into following them. We tried to defeat him , but we failed and he brainwashed you into thinking you were a student there ." Medusa began to cry , fake cry , but It looked so real , " he tried to make you betray me like your brother Crona , he tried to make you fall in the madness , I was able to save you though , but your memory was lost in dreams, I'm so sorry I didn't save you earlier". she hugged me , yes , what she was saying is true , it is so obvious , I am so stupid . " I remember now " I said . She cried harder .

Kid's POV

I was still looking for Maka . Where could she be ? Suddenly , I felt pain in my heart , something was being slipping out , Maka . The part in my heart where she was , was slipping . Something told me she wasn't dieing , but I knew something was happening . " what is wrong kid ?" Liz asked me , I had stopped walking . " something … something is happening to Maka ." she looked at me crazy , " you mean she is still alive ?" I nodded , " I can't explain it , but she is forgetting ". patty laughed , I glared at her , and she stopped . " lets keep going " I said , starting to run ahead , in search .

Tsubaki's POV

Maka walked back into the cell , but the guard didn't close the cell, he just stood there , in front of the opened cell. Maka started gathering her stuff , " what are you doing Maka ?" she was grabbing everything and handing it to the guard . " moving to a room ". I was confused , " what happened ?" . She had finally gotten all her stuff , which wasn't much , " I went back into reality , and forgot about my dreams , you should too " . I gasped , she had been brainwashed , " n-n-no that's not.." I didn't get to finish my sentence , she had already walked out . I sat down , why did this happen ? Then I remember her making me remember again. No , this would not have happened if I just haven't given up . I started to cry . I'm so sorry Maka .

Maka's POV

I followed the guard . He suddenly stopped , " we are here " ,I walked in the room . It was just like me , there was a closet with a bunch of skirts like I was wearing . There were pajamas and hair net things for my hair . The wall was colored plaid . There was a bookshelf of books . " you loved reading " said Medusa behind me . I pulled one of the books out and sat down on my bed , and started reading . " now that your back , I have a task for you this evening " I jumped up and smiled ," anything!". she smiled then said , " on one of your missions you found out how to connect to lord death ". I shivered , "why would you want to contact him ?" I have some reasons , but since you just remembered your real past , I don't want you to worry about much , okay ?" I nodded , she really was my mother . She left the room , and I kept reading .

~ Time skip~

Maka's POV

Medusa walked in my room , " you ready for your mission ?" I folded the page in my book , closed my book , and got up , " ready " I said . She leaded me down the hall , then she stopped at a door . When we entered , the only thing in it was a mirror, " do you remember what you do ?" she asked me . I nodded , I remember the little rhyme, " 42 42 564 , If you want to knock on lord death's door . The mirror started making weird squiggly lines , " Maka you can go now " medusa said . I left .


	5. Chapter 5

Medusa's POV

When Maka left , Lord Death popped up , " heyyyyyyy" . Then he saw that it was me " What do you want ?" he said in his harsh voice . " oh , well , you know that I got Maka …" he interrupted me , " give the girls back ". I smiled , evilly, " now , now , before we get this meeting started how about you bring your son and some of the other boys who were friends with them". " I will be back don't leave ".

Lord death's POV

I walked away from the mirror and did some hand movements , there was a flash of light and then a image of Kid came in view . " what is it " he asked . " hurry here with soul and Black Star " he nodded then he disappeared I went back to the mirror . " they will come soon ".

~30 minute time skip~

Kid's POV

I ran up the steps , Soul , and Black Star behind me . " what is it father ?" I ask . Then I see Medusa in the mirror , " WHAT THE HELL!", I yelled . Black Star was popping his fingers , like he did when he was about to pound somebody . Soul was trying to keep himself from going over there and breaking the mirror ." they are here " father said . Medusa then said , " so , have you boys been worrying about your precious friends ?" we nodded and she laughed , " how sweet ! Well here is a tip for you , Maka has forgotten all about you !" all of us looked stunned , I was glad that she was alive , " what about Tsubaki?" Black Star asked . Medusa laughed more , " oh well she is going to forget you soon , she already forgot the name of the school !" she kept laughing and Black Star yelled , " YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS !" . Medusa smiled , " I think I already have ". She then disappeared, she made all of us boiling with anger.

Tsubaki's POV

I was led into Medusa's Brainwashing room. The conversation started with the usual , " do you remember your past ?" . the magic answered for me , " yes , the dream one ". there was a flicker of hatred on her face but then it went away , " shall I tell you the real one ". she didn't wait for me to reply , " you are the weapon of my daughter , Maka , you two helped me try to defeat the evil lord death , he makes selfish rules that people follow cause they are scared of him, we failed and in the process you got brainwashed ". no, no , no, no, no, no, no I kept telling myself that. " you are basically y daughter , I took care of you ". I nodded though I still didn't believe that . " you are dismissed ". the guard lead me back to my cell . I may not remember the school name , but I remember everything else. I wasn't going to let Maka's confidence go to waste. I went to sleep and had a dream about Black Star , " I will find you " , he said .


	6. Chapter 6

Maka's POV

I was reading my book when Medusa came in . " Maka I have a mission for you" she said , I folded the page and closed the book . " yes mama " I said .she smiled, " I need you to spy on death city " I nodded eagerly . " can I trust you " I smiled , " of course you can ". she smiled and leaded me out of the room . We got to the exit of the House and we exited , before I left I asked mom , " how am I suppose to fight off anyone who attacks me ?" she smiled ," I think you are strong enough". before I headed off she stopped me , " I almost forgot…" she handed me one of her snakes , " ride on it all the way to the entrance of death city , then enter on your own ". I nodded and got on , the snake immediately , headed off .

~time skip~

I reached the city gates ,and got off the snake . I patted it on the head, " good boy " . it nodded then slithered away. I walked through the gates , and immediately headed for the bar . There was a bunch of women there . On one table was a man with red hair , he was crying . There was a lady with purple hair sitting next to him . When she looked up and saw me she looked surprise , she told the man something and came up to me , " Maka is that you ?" she asked me , she was looking all around me , " my name is Maka , and do I know you ?" she laughed ," good one Maka , like you don't know me " she reached for my hand and I pulled away , " sorry I don't know you " . The man with red hair looked up and ran up to me and tried to hug me but I dodged , " I don't know who you are " I said . He laughed to ," you can't remember your father? Ha ! Of course you remember me!" I shook my head and ran out of the shop . This is a weird city . I bet greeting people like that was one of the city rules . I clenched my fists , that selfish little …

Lord deaths POV

Spirit and Blair ran into my office , " we saw Maka in Death city , sir " , spirit said . I was confused , " in the city you say , hmmmmmmmmmmmm, well thank you for telling me " I said . They left . I knew I had to contact kid , I did some hand movements and a image appeared , " yes father " the image of kid said . " kid , there has been a sighting of Maka in the town , I need you to look for her , and capture her ". kid looked confused , " why would she not just come and see us ,once she got in the city ". I looked serious , " I am not positive but I think she has been brainwashed ". kid was serious too, " what do you mean?" I sighed , " Spirit an Blair said they saw Maka in the bar , Maka didn't remember them ". Kid nodded , " I am on it father " he said , he disappeared from view.

Kid's POV

I ran around the city looking for Maka , I asked people , the only thing I found out was that a girl that looked like Maka ran out of the bar . I searched everywhere .

Maka's POV

I picked out a hotel room , and went into it . I had just sat down when there was a knock on the door. I opened it and a boy with black hair except three white stripes on the left side of his head was standing in front of me . His expression changed from stern to happy. He then said , " Maka"


	7. Chapter 7

Kid's POV

I hugged Maka , but she pushed me away , " who are you ?" Maka asked . I t made me miserable when she said that but then I remembered what father said , Liz and Patty turned back into humans, " what is up with her ?" Liz asked . I shook my head , " it isn't her fault , Medusa brainwashed her " Maka punched me in the face , ' DON'T INSULT HER !" she yelled . I rubbed the pain away , then Liz and Patty turned into weapons ." You have to come with me " I said . She shook her head , " I am not going with no one " . I sighed , it pained me to fight her , " then we will have to take you by force ". I threw a punch but she dodged easily , she grabbed a pocket knife and she tried to hit me , I dodged ,but barley . I threw a punch and she dunked and pushed me over , she swung at me , I couldn't dodge , I could only pull the trigger , and I did . She fell back , she didn't scream but I could tell it hurt, I ran up to her , " are you okay ?' I asked , she got up and jumped out the window. I followed her , we landed on the fire escape and she ran down and I followed her . I threw a net at her but she dodged . I ran and ran , then tackled her . She immediately got up but I held her hands behind her back , and led her to the DWMA . Then I felt a witches presence , I actually felt a couple of witches Souls. I turned to see the Mizune sisters , they were charging at me , I shot at them they fell to the ground . I headed off again , I heard them snapping , and when I turned back around there was a taller Mizune sister standing there , " you will give her back " it said . I shook my head . She started attacking me and I fought back , it was hard with Maka in my arm , squirming. The witch got me a couple of times , " kid you alright ?" Liz asked . I nodded . I had to get Maka to the academy . I summoned my skateboard , and got on ,still holding Maka. I rode off towards the academy when Free came out of nowhere and tackled me off my skateboard . Maka got free and she ran towards Free and hugged him , " tell Medusa , thank you " Maka said , and Free nodded . I ran after her when the Mizune girl cast a spell on me blasting me away . They were running away , I tried to get up , but I was hurt . Then there was a explosion , I looked up , Black Star was punching Free and holding down Maka with his foot. I eventually got back my energy and helped him . " Black Star , hold off Free and the witch , I will bring Maka back " I said , and he nodded . " you are not getting away with her !" Free said , starting to chase after me , but Black Star jumped on him and smashed his head in the ground . Maka was squirming in my arm , so much , but I didn't let go . She bit my arm , " WHAT THE FUCK !" I said , her teeth are sharp . I arrived at the DWMA , and got off . I suddenly felt a presence and dunked , a vector arrow went through the area my head used to be . I turned to see Medusa , " Mom!" Maka said , trying harder to break out of my grip . Mom , I thought , she thinks Medusa is her mom? I clenched my fists , no way a devil like her was the mom of a sweet girl like Maka . A snake wrapped around me , and squeezed me , not Maka , just me . It made me loosen my grip , and Maka got free . She ran to Medusa and hugged her , " thank you " she cried . It disgusted me , I knew how much the real Maka hated her . Medusa truned around and walked off , but I wasn't finished yet , " get back here !" I yelled. She turned back to me and laughed , " you and what army" she asked . " This army " said a familiar voice , it was Soul , Ox , Harvard , Kirikou , Thunder , Fire , Spirit , Stein , Mrs. Marie , Nygus , Sid , Lord death , Kim , Jacqueline , Justin , Azusa , Blair , Joe ,and other students ( it is hard to name all the characters). Soul came down and helped me up , I walked with the group and there was a flash of light , then every weapon had transformed . Some of the meisters had two weapons or a weapon was fighting in human form with a weapon . Some weapons fought by themselves (Justin). Black Star came too , Free and the Mizune sisters and Erika frog , chased after him , " came just in time " black star said . He joined us , and free and Medusa's other minions joined Medusa , and the battle began .


	8. Chapter 8

Kid's POV

I headed for Maka who was with Free , but then got attacked by one of the Mizune sisters. Sid killed one of the Mizune sisters and the other mizune sisters went after him . Then as I was running when a frog bomb exploded right in front of me , " your not getting her " the frog witch said , but then Blair was on her , and soon they were chanting spells at one another . I kept heading towards Free , when I got there, I was joined by black Star and Soul . " give her back " Soul said , and Free laughed , " do you think I am going to give up ?" he laughed more , " you would have to be really stupid " Black Star joined in on the laughing , " well I think I am stupid enough for ya!". Free stopped laughing , and Maka looked angry . It is just cause she was brainwashed , I kept telling myself . " wolfs wolfs , wolfs wolfs , ICE CONE !" A ice cone went up in the air and we dodged . I looked over at Medusa who was fighting with Stein , Stein hit her with the blade and she disappeared , no soul . Did he get her? I then realized that it was one of her snakes . I cussed under my breath . Free looked scared at Medusa not being there , and I realized that now was my chance . I shot at him , and at the same time Black Star and Soul attacked head on . There was a blast , and Free was on the ground . I headed over towards Maka , but then the frog witch stood in front of her . The mizune sisters had fled , and it was just the frog witch and Free . Eureka held hands with Free and Maka ,she said something and they disappeared . I was about to drop to my knees again when Soul showed me a tracking device , I smiled , we had got them . The red dot appeared in the middle of the desert , and Soul , Black Star , and I headed for it . Running through death city , then out . We ran into the forest , following the red dot .

Tsubaki's POV

I walked around the room , thinking . I did this everyday , usually I couldn't think of anything to get us out , but today I did . I sat down and thought really hard about Black Star , I tried to mind connect . When I thought I was ready , I said in my head , " Black Star ".

Black Star's POV

I heard Tsubaki's voice say , " Black Star ". I shook it off , it probably was just my imagination , I told myself . But them I heard , " Black Star it is really me " . no ,no, no, no, no, no, no it is just my imagination , I told myself , but then I heard , " Black Star I am serious , I am in my cell but I am connecting with you " that made me believe . I was so much in thought that I ran into a wall . I looked up to see a building , " were here " Kid said , looking at his tracker . " were here " I said in my mind . We entered and I followed Tsubaki's directions . " go right " we went right , " go left " we went left , " go forward , then left , then forward then right , and then the third cell " I did what she said , Soul and kid behind me . I then saw Tsubaki , through the cell doors . ' Black Star !" she said out loud. " Tsubaki !" I said . I tried opening the cell door but it was locked . Kid shot at the lock and it unlocked . I opened it , and Tsubaki leapt in my arms . She was about to kiss me , but then she remembered the situation. We ran back the way wea came . Tsubaki leading . It was time to go after Maka . We followed Tsubaki into the room called the Brainwashing room , but she wasn't there . We didn't split up , cause we all seen horror films where they do that and then they all die ( isn't it stupid !). We went room to room to room . Then at one door we opened was a room with plaid color on the walls like Maka's skirt . There was a closet full of Maka's things , and laying on the bed , was Maka herself.

**~Author's Note~**

**Dear my Happy Readers ~ I was totally going to make Black Star and Tsubaki Kiss , but it didn't seem right . I heard it was Soma week , and I failed to make anything Soma cause of you my readers , who wanted Kima . I hope you like the Kima ! PLEASE REVIEW !**


	9. Chapter 9

Kid's POV

" who are you?" Maka asked , jumping up . I hadn't really planned what to say , " Maka , you need to come with us " I said . She shook her head , well of course she did. " Maka , you were brainwashed , you need to come with us " I said . She laughed , " you were the ones who brainwashed me , but then I got my memory back". I shook my head , " no ,Medusa brainwashed you " . It went on with that until Maka shouted , " I WILL NEVER GIVE IN TO LORD DEATH'S EVIL RULES !" . What ? He doesn't have any evil rules , " every one of his rules are unselfish , they help " I said . A voice behind me answered , " every one of his rules are SELFISH and they DON'T help". I turned to see Medusa in the door way . She whispered something , and then a bunch if vector arrows came at me , Soul , and Black Star. I dodged mine , Soul barley missed his , and Black Star dodged . Medusa went over to Maka , " don't trust them " Medusa told her . There was a flash of light and Tsubaki transformed . There was another flash of light and Liz and Patty transformed . Another flash , and Soul's arm was a weapon. We all lunged at Medusa but she used vector plates that smashed us into the walls . After several more hours the same thing happened . I had to do something. " Liz, Patty , soul resonance!" I said . " right " they said . Our souls connected and we were gathering energy .The two pistols became huge , " power 44 " Patty's voice said . " Tsubaki , enchanted sword resonance" Black Star said , next to me . " right " Tsubaki said . They were gaining power too. Soul was just standing there cause he couldn't use resonance . " three …..two " Liz said . " fire !" patty said . " go" Tsubaki said . Everyone attacked . When I stepped back I realized Medusa was hurt , but not defeated . Free and Eureka came in the room , " what is going o….." Free started , but then he saw us and jumped on me . There had to be some way to get him off , and then get Maka's memories back. I thought hard and the only thought that occurred to me only happened in the movies . I decided to give it a shot . " distract them " I say to Black Star and Soul . They nod and started distracting them. I get pass free and Medusa , and go to Maka . I do what they did in the movies . I kissed her .

Maka's POV

I felt them memories come back . Rushing through my brain . The DWMA , My friends , the kishin , my family ( and my annoying father who I don't call family ), all my fights , all my injuries , all the enemies , and everything else , came back. When Kid released me from the kiss , I said , " kid…, I was brainwashed " . He smiled then said , " I know ". Medusa tried reaching for me , saying , " come here daughter", I smack her hand away . " you are not my mother " . She looks surprised , " oh but I am …", I interrupt her, " no you are not " . She sighs , " so your little trick worked " she directed this to Kid . He nodded , she laughed , " true loves kiss , such a stupid thing". But while Medusa is distracted, Black Star knocks her over , allowing us to escape . " lets get out of here " Kid said . Everyone followed and we raced away from the building . When we got to the DWMA , Kid opened the gates . I look at Kid and smile , I never knew Kid liked me like I like him. Eventually we got to Lord Death's office , and my dad tried to hug me and take me away from Kid but I Maka chopped him . Lord death patted me on the head , " glad to have you back , Maka " . I smile , " it is good to be back" . Kid kiss me again , and Soul shrugs . He usually doesn't allow any boy he didn't like , to date me , but Kid was alright . Kid and I leave , and he asks me , " so we are definitely going out right?" . I laugh then nod , " definitely". He then stops , " what ?" I ask . He immediately fixes my pigtails to be symmetrical , and I laugh , " can't get rid of that old habit , huh ?" . he shakes his head no , and I playfully Maka chop him .

And then they lived Happily ever After !


End file.
